


Ты думал, я под макиато — я под аммиаком

by fierce_cripple



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Magical Realism, Phantasmagory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Наверное, у Ларри проблемы.





	Ты думал, я под макиато — я под аммиаком

Салли исполняется двадцать два.

В этом пабе он в третий раз, но полюбил его с первого — здесь уютно и хорошо. А ещё здесь работает Ларри.

Слишком приветливый официант, симпатичный и ласковый до двусмысленности, и Салли просто не может отказать себе в том, чтобы провести праздник не только с друзьями, но и с Ларри, пусть даже тот будет только обслуживать их столик.

Вообще-то, Салли не специалист, но в прошлые два раза Ларри с ним безбожно флиртовал.

И кажется, Салли всё-таки не ошибся, потому что в этот раз Ларри едва не ложится на его плечо грудью, советуя, что выбрать в меню. Он обнимает Салли, и никто не замечает под столом, как Ларри поглаживает его живот над ремнём. Он жарко шепчет на ухо свои советы, а потом совсем тихо, так, чтобы никто не слышал, обещает в конце вечера встретить его в туалете и поздравить по-своему.

Салли, пожалуй, впервые в жизни рад, что на нём маска, что он физически не может покраснеть.

И он ведётся, конечно. Ларри обаятельный чертовски и настойчивый — не первый день.

В течение вечера Ларри успевает забыть его заказ, потом забыть снова и вспомнить с третьего раза, при этом на его лице отчётливая мука человека, который даже не понимает, что именно должен знать. Так беспомощно смотрят дети, если попытаться объяснить им что-то, что они пока не в состоянии осмыслить.

С этим же беспомощным выражением Ларри тем не менее разворачивает вышитую салфетку, вынимая свечи. Их семь, но Салли совсем не против. В конце концов, через маску задуть больше десятка он бы и не сумел.

Ларри неторопливо зажигает фитильки, пока весь зал хором считает до двадцати двух.

Свечи, кстати, странные. Блёклые, и на вид будто покрытые испариной или обсыпанный мелкой снежной крошкой, матовые из-за этого. Бледных, пастельных тонов. Симпатично, как раз в духе Салли.

Он задувает огонь, и его уже совсем нетрезвые друзья чокаются, выкрикивая: «За Салли-кромсали!» и «С днём рождения, чувак!»

Ларри тянет Салли за локоть, вынуждая встать. Даже так Ларри возмутительно высок рядом с ним. Он закатывает рукав Салли, поглаживая большим пальцем основание ладони, и посыпает солью его предплечье, пока Салли стоит, оглушённый и непонимающий.

Ларри кивает на рюмки с текилой и заговорщицки бормочет: «Главный официант не против».

Салли оглядывается и понимает, что Ларри прав.

Они не расцепляют рук, слизывая соль, пьют текилу на брудершафт, и Ларри уверенно требует, прежде чем осторожно прихватить дольку лайма зубами за самый кончик: «Меняемся».

Салли понимает, о чём он, когда Ларри наклоняется совсем близко к поднятой маске, проталкивая лайм между его покрытых шрамами губ и сжимая крепче, выдавливая сок.

Конечно, их губы соприкасаются, и конечно, Салли не знает точно, отчего же ему так жарко внутри — от разливающейся текилы или от поцелуя, такого нежного, несмотря на то, что даже в полумраке зала Ларри не может не видеть, что у него под маской, и не замечать стеклянного глаза.

Ларри не отстраняется всё равно.

К концу вечера он исчезает, и после всего это не красноречивый намёк, а прямая речь.

Салли грызёт себя и разрывается ещё по крайней мере десять минут, прежде чем подняться и пойти к лестнице, ведущей вниз, к туалетам.

Друзья не замечают его ухода.

Внизу всё залито зелёным светом — и это Салли тоже понравилось с первого раза. Стилизация под замшелое подземелье — и удивительная чистота. Бар большой, но туалет с длинным рядом писсуаров пустует, хотя… звучит он вполне оживлённо. Салли слышит голоса и воду, но не видит никого.

Последнее волнует его больше всего, и Салли почти с облегчением думает о том, что Ларри просто обманул его, поиздевался.

В это верить куда привычнее, чем в то, что он обратил на Салли внимание.

Он уже собирается уходить, когда замечает в конце приоткрытую дверь, из которой льётся всё тот же зелёный свет.

С другой стороны, логично, что Ларри ждёт его не посреди туалета, а в закрытой кабинке.

Салли тихо подходит, всё ещё опасаясь, что он ошибся, и там кто-то другой — но нет, это Ларри стоит спиной к двери; прямые замершие плечи, расстёгнутый воротничок и закатанные рукава.

Он настолько неподвижен, что кажется — даже не дышит.

Салли всматривается и замечает у его ног с десяток оторванных от официантских рубашек воротничков. Они очень похожи на колоратки, и Салли не слишком хорошо понимает, почему так уверен в том, с каких рубашек их оторвали.

Он попросту боится заходить к этой странной неподвижной фигуре, и ему, кажется, надо позвать кого-то?

Наверное, у Ларри проблемы.

Салли делает шаг назад, ещё один — пятится спиной прочь, а Ларри всё не шевелится.

У самого выхода к лестнице Салли встречает настоящую процессию — пять красивых и статных женщин в чёрных пышных платьях до пола и карнавальных масках кошек. Они говорят что-то — говорят на неизвестном ему языке, но, вроде как, не к нему они обращаются, и Салли пытается их обойти. Вполне успешно на первый взгляд, но последняя кошка хватает его за руку у самой двери и тащит в круг.

Салли всё ещё слышит голоса и отстранённо думает снова: почему в туалете переполненного клуба никого, кроме них?

Это жертвоприношение, говорит самая высокая кошка, и её голос похож на голос матери, давно забытый и похороненный в памяти. Она говорит об этом с жалостью и лаской, гладит лежащего на холодном полу Салли по волосам.

«Бедное дитя, ты так настрадался. Ты страдал достаточно».

Последний час дня его рождения должен стать часом его смерти, и Салли кажется, что лопатками он ощущает не кафель, а каменные плиты, и это невозможно точно так же, как видеть Ларри за спинами кошек.

Ларри двигается медленно, трудно, с усилием, будто на него давит толща воды.

Салли и сам не может пошевелиться.

Ларри невозможно долго заносит руку с зажатым в ней замшелым камнем, и у него испарина на висках, Салли видит это, скосив глаза. Он по губам читает — что не очень трудно, потому что Ларри медленный, медленный — как тот просит его прощения.

А потом просит его бежать.

И сжимает зубы так, что вздувается вена на лбу, опуская камень на голову одной из кошек, размыкая круг.

Всё приходит в движение моментально — будто тяжёлая плита исчезает с груди Салли, и шокированные кошки не успевают его остановить. Он бежит и чувствует, как гудит пол, слышит, как с грохотом отваливаются куски камня со стен.

Он оглядывается — кошки окружили Ларри, но, кажется, готовы кинуться и за ним в любой момент.

Ларри выкрикивает: «Беги! Я справлюсь».

Салли не знает, как он сумеет сделать это, но сверху доносятся крики, и его прошивает пониманием — там Тодд, и Эш, Пых и Трэвис. Ему нужно увести друзей.

Салли оглядывается в последний раз и вприпрыжку летит по лестнице.

Они успевают отойти на четверть мили, когда невысокое здание с грохотом рушится, погребая под собой припаркованные рядом машины.

***

Салли не представляет, что говорить полицейским. Ничто из произошедшего не укладывается в его собственную голову — так что сказать о тех, кто не видел всё своими глазами? Его не трогают, впрочем, он сидит на ящиках у переулка, замотавшись в оранжевый плед, и смотрит на обломки.

Кто-то говорит, что пострадавших нет. Весь персонал пересчитан, и среди посетителей нет забытых.

Салли не знает, как это возможно.

Он спросил официантов о Ларри Джонсоне, но никто из них не помнит такого человека. На лицах — то же мучительное выражение забывания, что было на лице самого Ларри.

Завалы уже разбирают, но и вполовину не так быстро, как Салли кажется нужным.

Он поднимается на ноги, чтобы размяться, и просто старается не прислушиваться к пустоте, воцарившейся внутри, когда ощущает, как кто-то ловит его за рукав через мягкость пледа.

Салли оглядывается и видит стоящего в переулке Ларри — пыльная крошка в волосах, разбитая бровь и измождённый взгляд. Он улыбается: 

— Прости, свидание не заладилось. Дашь мне ещё шанс?

Под маской Салли улыбается тоже.


End file.
